Lake Lamode
, also known as The Town In and Out the Lake'', is a location in the Lake Kingdom in the upcoming game Super Mario Odyssey. Its environment is based on the real world location of Greece. The city's main inhabitants are notably Lochladies. The primary currency of the Lake Kingdom are purple Fish Scale, however they also accept regular gold coins. The player is granted the option to visit either the Lake Kingdom or the Wooded Kingdom after leaving the Sand Kingdom. Due to its architectural style and many islands, it seems to be based on Greece. The name "Lake Lamode", however, comes from French à la mode, meaning "in fashion" or "stylish". Layout Culture Lake Lamode is renowned for its fashion designers and clothes, such as the prized Lochlady Dress. The fashion design theme is embraced by the environment of the area as well. The layered rock walls that surround the lake resemble frills, which is also the motif of the columns and entablatures of the buildings. Quick Facts *'''Population: Middling *'Area': Limited *'Natives': Lochladies *'Currency': Scale Shaped *'Industry': Clothing, Design *'Climate': Average 71°F (26.1°C) Notable Locations *Courtyard *Underwater Entrance *Water Plaza Entrance *Water Plaza Display Window *Water Plaza Terrace *Viewing Balcony History ''Super Mario Odyssey'' When Mario first visits here, the Broodals can be found at the Water Plaza in the process of stealing the Lochlady Dress. Mario encounters the Broodals at the Water Plaza Terrace, where he must defeat Rango, which will reward the player with a Multi Moon. Collecting the Multi Moon restores the Water Plaza to its former glory, allowing access to more Power Moons. Once Mario collects enough Power Moons, he can access the next kingdom - either the Wooded Kingdom (if the player has not yet visited it) or the Cloud Kingdom (if both the Wooded and Lake Kingdoms have been visited). Power Moon locations *'02: Dorrie-Back Rider:' Obtained by touching the Power Moon on Dorrie's back. *'03: Cheep Cheep Crossing:' Obtained by entering one of the small square openings above the exit to the spiky waterway. *'04: End of the Hidden Passage:' *'05: What's in the Box?:' Obtained by breaking open a wooden box on a ledge above the Underwater Plaza, causing it to appear and land on the opposite side of the lake. *'06: On the Lakeshore:' Obtained by ground-pounding a collection of seashells near the Odyssey. *'07: From the Broken Pillar:' Obtained by ground-pounding on top of the broken pillar in front of the Water Plaza. *'08: Treasure in the Spiky Waterway:' Obtained by opening a treasure chest in the underwater tunnel full of spikes. *'09: Lake Gardening, Spiky Passage Seed:' Obtained by planting a seed into the pot in the Underwater Plaza. The seed can be found at the bottom of the well, after entering the Water Plaza Entrance. *'10: Lake Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' *'11: Lake Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' *'12: Moon Shards in the Lake:' Obtained by collecting five Moon Shards in the lake where the Underwater Plaza is located. *'13: Taking Notes: Dive and Swim:' Obtained by collecting music notes inside a pit. *'14: Taking Notes: In the Cliffside:' Obtained by collecting notes inside the 2D section on the cliff. *'15: Lake Fishing:' Obtained by capturing Fishin' Lakitu and catching the large Cheep Cheep. *'16: I Met a Lake Cheep Cheep!:' Obtained by controlling a Cheep Cheep and driving him into the circular bowl east of the Water Plaza. *'17: Our Secret Little Room:' Obtained by entering a small room just off the second inlet (between the pillars) behind the well at the Underwater Plaza. *'18: Let's Go Swimming, Captain Toad:' Obtained by diving down to the bottom of the well just inside the Underwater Plaza as a Cheep Cheep. *'19: Shopping in Lake Lamode:' Purchased in the Crazy Cap store for 100 yellow coins. *'20: A Successful Repair Job:' Obtained by entering the glass bubble (after debris is cleared and a door appears) to the left of the Underwater Plaza and completing the puzzle inside. *'21: I Feel Underdressed:' *'22: Unzip the Chasm:' Obtained by unzipping a rock wall to enter a secret room in the Underwater Plaza, where the goal is to create paths by unzipping the walls in order to reach a key to unlock the Power Moon. *'23: Super-Secret Zipper:' Obtained during the secret underwater zipper section north east of the Water Plaza on the map. Once in the hidden section, after the first zipper, there is a zipper inside a zipper to the right. *'24: Jump, Grab, Cling, and Climb:' In the cliffside north of the Water Plaza there's a hidden door that Mario will need to use the flowers to get to. The moon is obtained by completing the challenge within. *'25: Jump, Grab, and Climb Some More:' While inside the hidden room used to get Moon number 24, the last flower has to be used to get onto the side of the largest red tower and hit another flower. *'26: Secret Path to Lake Lamode!:' *'27: Found With Lake Kingdom Art:' The picture containing the hint can be found on the stairwell to the left of the Odyssey. To get the moon Mario has to travel back to the Cascade Kingdom and ground-pound the ground where the hint displayed a missing dinosaur bone. *'28: Taxi Flying Through Lake Lamode:' *'29: That Trendy "Pirate" Look:' *'30: Space is "In" Right Now:' *'31: That "Old West" Style:' *'32: Lake Kingdom Regular Cup:' *'33: Peach in the Lake Kingdom:' *'34: Behind the Floodgate:' *'35: High-Flying Leap:' *'36: Deep, Deep Down:' *'37: Rooftop of the Water Plaza:' *'38: Bird Traveling Over the Lake:' *'39: Love by the Lake:' *'40: Lake Kingdom Master Cup:' *'41: Waves of Poison: Hoppin' Over:' *'42: Waves of Poison: Hop to It!:' Multi Moon locations *'01: Broodals over the Lake:' Obtained by defeating Rango. Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey